The present invention relates to a cosmetic dispenser that has improved ergonomic characteristics and which is easier to operate. More particularly, this invention relates to a cosmetic dispenser that has an upper application portion that is at an angle to the lower handle portion and which has an actuator that is located adjacent the angled applicator portion.
Cosmetic dispensers which include dispensers for deodorants, antiperspirants, lipstick, lip balm, mascara and related products have a generally linear form. These dispensers range from round, to oval, to having a rectangular contour. In the deodorant/antiperspirant area the dispensers presently are oval in shape or have a rectangular contour. Illustrative of such dispensers are the dispensers of U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,496, U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,212 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 379,927. These are very useful dispensers and provide ease in the application of the deodorant/antiperspirant product. However, there is a continuing need for dispensers that are easier to hold and to use.
The problem is to improve the ergonomics of the dispenser. Also, it is desired to improve the application of the contained product onto a person""s skin. This entails the structure of the applicator surface of the dispenser and the shape of this applicator surface. Further, in the ejection of the contained product there is a need to improve the location of the dispenser actuator to improve the ergonomics of the dispenser. In particular, it would be useful to have single hand actuation of the dispenser during use in contrast to two hand actuation and then a subsequent use. Present dispensers require a holding in one hand and a rotating of a knob at the bottom of the dispenser, or the pressing of an actuator button at the bottom of the dispenser by the other hand. This is not a highly desirable way to use an applicator.
The present dispenser solves these and other problems. It has improved ergonomics. It is easier to hold . The applicator surface is at an angle to the dispenser body improving ease of use. The applicator surface is of an improved structure. Further, the dispenser actuator is moved to a point intermediate the ends thereby providing for single hand use. The dispenser can be actuated by a person""s thumb while being gripped by the other four fingers. A person""s thumb can rotate a knob or depress an actuator.
The present invention is directed to a cosmetic dispenser that has improved ergonomics. The dispenser is easier to hold, to actuate and to apply a cosmetic product to a person""s skin. The dispenser comprises a barrel of a generally oval shape. Extending upwardly from the barrel, and at an angle from the vertical (longitudinal) axis of the barrel is an applicator. The cosmetic product to be dispensed is stored in the barrel and dispensed onto a person""s skin by the applicator.
Intermediate to the ends of the dispenser there is an actuator. The actuator upon being depressed or rotated causes the product contained in the barrel to be dispensed. In a preferred embodiment the actuator is located at about the junction of the barrel and the applicator. At this location the dispenser can be gripped with four fingers around the barrel and with the thumb available to rotate or depress the actuator.
The applicator surface for applying a cosmetic product such as a deodorant or antiperspirant onto one""s skin can have various structures and shapes. The shape can be oval, a rectangular contour, generally triangular or of many other shapes. The surface of the applicator can be microporous to generally porous to a series of apertures of a relatively large diameter. A microporous structure can be a microporous polymer. A generally porous structure can be a woven or nonwoven mesh fabric. A nonwoven mesh fabric can be an extruded material with a plurality of apertures or can be a layer of random arrayed fibers. Regardless of the applicator surface, the dispenser shape provides for an added ease of handling.